


Son faiblesse

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sad, Unrequited Love, not much of a story more of a summary of some of trevor's feelings lol, un coup, very very short story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Très courte un-coup. Trevor est très déprimé, Michael est l'amour de sa vie. Mon français ne est pas très bon, ce est pourquoi cette fic est si courte LOL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son faiblesse

Trevor assis pensant son amour. Il aimait Michael de tout son c ur. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'exprimer. '' Je te aime Michael ... '' Il a chuchot personne en particulier.

''Se il vous pla t ne me blesser nouveau Michael. '' Il a dit une fois de plus son mur.

Il essayait de se lever le courage de parler Michael face face. Son c ur tait tr s d licate. Il ne savait pas combien il pourrait prendre. Michael est le seul homme qui lui fit sentir de cette fa on.

Michael a choisi Amanda sur lui. Il a ruin de savoir qu'il tait que disponible l'homme qu'il aimait.

Amanda a tout. Amanda a vol l'homme qu'il aimait le plus. Il l'aurait tu e il ya longtemps.

Mais ...

Michael tait sa faiblesse.

Son faiblesse...


End file.
